


Three's A Crowd

by RedHeadWithABedHead



Category: Nurse Love Addiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Threesome, Game Spoilers, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadWithABedHead/pseuds/RedHeadWithABedHead
Summary: When Asuka woke up that day, she had no idea that later that night not only would she be confessing her love to the woman she was falling for and walk in on said woman in an intimate moment with her girlfriend, she would also end up having sex with both of them. All in a day's work right...





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Nurse Love Addiction or any of the characters nor am I making money off of this story. I just love these three characters and decided they really needed to get laid after so much drama. I’m such a nice gal. Plus, it is hard for me to decide who to ship after beating the game. I really, really, reaaaally like Sakuya because HOLY FUCK her ending made me all sorts of emotions. But honestly, so did Itsuki. So in this fic, everybody wins. Yay! Beware though, there will be spoilers ahead!

Asuka slowly shut the door behind her, the lock clicking in place with a muffled noise. The girl sighed softly, relieved that her departure had not broken Nao from her fitful sleep. Asuka knew Nao had not been getting her eight hours recently given the sheer amount of studying the pair had crammed in-between homework and exams, the only remaining time slots reserved for menial things like eating and bathing. The pinkette resolved to quit relying so heavily on her poor sister, not an easy feat for her to be sure but a step that needed to happen. 

Putting her hands into the hoodie she had grabbed blindly from her closet in addition to her comfy sweater and sweats, the girl headed up the stairs to her groupmates’ room. Itsuki had texted her out of the blue, stating she needed help with something that pertained to Sakuya, her beautiful girlfriend that Asuka may or may not be harboring a slight crush on. The four were the only ones on campus for the holidays. Even their teacher had flown in to see her parents in the next town over. Things were a bit quiet around there, almost too quiet. Ah well, there was enough paperwork to do that the four friends were never bored. Well…maybe that was too strong a sentiment.

Her converse-clad feet gently thumped on the steps up, the clothes rustling the only symphony to her ears. Asuka could see her friend’s door just up ahead. Grinning slightly, she all but skipped towards it. Things had been a bit dicey at first with the two, but after months of working closely together, Sakuya and Itsuki had warmed up to the two Osachi sisters. The couple were still a bit of an enigma to be honest; Itsuki was incredibly mischievous and intelligent, usually causing blushes to go around the group members and Sakuya…well. She was just…so…ugh.

Asuka shook her head, running her hand through short locks. She really needed to get a grip on her feelings, and quick. Sakuya was happily taken by Itsuki, and why wouldn’t she be? She was gorgeous and smart and everything Asuka just was not. It would be just grand if her emotions would jump off a fucking cliff. Why’d she have to be paired with hot nurses???

As Asuka neared the door, she heard what appeared to be muffled groans of some sort. Curious, she focused her ears on the noise to see what was up. The sound increased in frequency before being cut abruptly off. As Asuka’s shoulders relaxed, she heard a soft scream before it too tapered off. Alarmed, Asuka rushed forward. Not bothering to knock due to her worry, Asuka threw the door open with a loud bang. 

“Sayuka, Itsuki! Are you guys okay! I heard a scre-” Asuka stopped dead in the doorway, jaw slack and eyes as wide as they could go. Her hand was frozen on the doorknob, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. “Holy fuck.”

There, on the bed before her, was Itsuki and Sakuya only…Sakuya was missing her shirt and the button on her shorts was open, allowing Itsuki to slip her hand inside. The green-haired genius lay atop her girlfriend, blue eyes dark behind her glossy frames. Both heads turned to look at the interruption. Sakuya’s face was a bright red, sweat lightly lining her brow. Itsuki smiled darkly, the grin tugging at something deep in Asuka’s stomach.

“Oh, hello Asuka. Glad to see you could make it. I trust your sister is still asleep?”

Asuka blinked rapidly, her brain stuttering as she tried valiantly to keep up with the conversation. Her hand slowly dropped at her side, palm clammy with sweat What the actual fuck? “I-I-yes. S-she should not wake up for hours.”

Itsuki smiled wide, her hand still buried between Sakuya’s thighs. “Good, good. Everything is going according to plan then. Excellent!”

Blushing hard and averting her eyes from the lewd display in front of her, Asuka fiddled with her fingers at a loss. “W-what? Plan? I don’t…I don’t follow. Think I’m gonna just-”

Asuka blindly reached out for the door, intent on making her escape. Oh, the story Nao would hear tomorrow! But before she could flee back to her dorm, a deep voice laced with dominance rang out.

“Stop. Right. There. We have only just begun, Asuka. You wouldn’t want to leave before the main event now, would you?”

Main what now? 

“What kind of game are you trying to pull, Itsuki? Whatever it is, I’m not falling for it. I’m leaving now and you guys can just continue when I am gone okay? Okay.”

Asuka turned once again to leave, but a low moan echoing behind her stopped her in her tracks. Sakuya was biting her lip hard, eyes shut tight as Itsuki moved her fingers inside her shorts. Asuka gulped as she watched the woman’s hands flex and another moan fall freely from askew lips. Oh god…

“You could leave. Or…you can come over here and help me give the Princess a helping hand. I know you want to, Dummy Girl. Don’t think I do not see the way you look at Saku when you think I am not looking. You want her, so why not take the chance you are being given?”

Asuka felt her cheeks grow hot at the words. “W-what? I-I don’t…! I don’t look at Sakuya…she is just a f-friend.”

"Bullshit. I’m not mad at you, nor do I blame you. Remember our conversation about her three attractive features? You are fixing to see one of them. All you have to do is come over here…”

Asuka remembered the conversation. Itsuki was right as well; her feelings towards Sakuya were complicated. She never pursued anything out of respect to Itsuki, and really how the hell could she compete with the woman anyway? She was smart, talented and popular and Sakuya obviously loved her very much. Asuka was just plain ol’ Asuka Osachi, the dumb/lazy one who leaned too heavily on her younger sister. Even still, Asuka had noticed her heart beating erratically every time the elegant nurse-to-be drew near. Her smile, the ways her eyes shined…everything. Asuka was falling and could not slow down her descent. It was pure hell, glorious and painful. 

“Asuka.”

“Huh?” The pink-haired girl looked up, eyes locking with Sakuya’s. Her face still had a deep blush, and her lip was caught between her teeth. Asuka was helpless to resist the expression, a heat slowly fanning between her thighs. 

“Please, Asuka. I know this is…well, a little odd. But I don’t want you to go. Please stay. I…I need you…”

Her blush had intensified at the completely gobsmacked look on Asuka’s face. She too had noticed the “Dummy Girl’s” wandering gaze and she could not lie and say it did not make her feel things she thought were lost to the abyss years ago. She loved Itsuki, but her heart had never completely given up on the girl who made a big promise long ago and was unable to keep it. She had been bitter for a long time, her heart equally torn between losing her twin sister Kyoko and the girl with whom she had hoped to be with for the rest of her days. Sakuya thought Asuka was lost to the facility when it burned; another statistic. Seeing her alive again was a shock to say the least. But the pinkette had changed, and her memory of that dark time was lost to the winds. It had broken Sakuya’s heart all anew. Why had it still hurt? Itsuki had mended her heart three years prior, taking care to show her she was still loved and desired. Sakuya had not wanted to date her at first. It was just too hard when the cost of a child still haunted her thoughts. But little by little Itsuki had wormed her way in, and eventually Sakuya relented. They were good together.

But, even still…she had always wondered what it would be like to be with Asuka. The “Osachi” sister was different, but her eyes…Sakuya had always loved her eyes and her heart longed to be close to her former love, even if it was only for a single night. Itsuki must have somehow sensed that and devised a plan to seduce Asuka. Sakuya had no knowledge of this, nor had ever really gave thought to having both girls at once, but she would be lying if she said she was not interested.

Asuka’s heart raced in her chest, face afire with the blush that had slowly conquered the pale canvas. If you had asked her that morning if she would be asked to a threesome later by her secret crush and said crush’s girlfriend, she would have laughed and possibly used it for a fantasy later. Itsuki’s plan was not too surprising she guessed, but Sakuya’s reaction? It was beyond the realm of possibility. 

“Come on Dummy Girl…you don’t want to leave Sakuya unsatisfied would you? That’s just rude.”

Itsuki had started up her motions again, rubbing Sakuya gently through her panties. 

“Ahhh…” Sakuya moaned softly, mouth parted slightly as her beautiful eyes slowly slid closed

Itsuki turned towards Asuka. “What’s it going to be, Osachi? You can either join me and kill two birds with one stone, or you can leave. You are good at running away; show us that you can stay for once.”

Asuka stared hard at the green-haired girl. There was a hidden meaning laced behind the words, a challenge mocking her behind a clever tongue. This was a test, but of what Asuka had no clue. But she was so tired of fighting her attraction to her group partner. And she had to admit, Itsuki was frustrating but she was also incredibly gorgeous. There was only so much self-control in her possession and hers had run out. Slowly, so slowly, Asuka padded over towards the two women.

Itsuki kept her hand in Sakuya’s shorts, still moving her hand in small circles as Sakuya panted underneath her. Asuka could see Sakuya straining underneath her bra, the flimsy fabric useless at this point. Sakuya slowly opened her eyes as Asuka stood beside the bed, staring down at her with a heated look. The amnesiac slowly sank to her knees beside the bed, keeping her locked on those of her friend and the woman she could not get out of her mind. She ignored Itsuki and the hand she knew to still be moving maddeningly slow between Sakuya’s legs. Right now…right now Asuka needed to feel something else before she just dove right in.

Sakuya could see the war playing out on the girl’s face. Despite the ache between her thighs and the twin crack in her heart at the pinkette’s appearance, she wanted to make sure Asuka was really okay with this. Her own feelings did not matter if the girl was uncomfortable or unsure. She longed to feel Asuka’s body against her own, fingers gently moving between the slickness of her thighs and her face the image she saw as she came, the taste on her tongue, but…

A gentle hand reached out, cradling a cheek. “You don’t have to do this, Asuka. If you are not ready…you can leave and we will not speak of this again. It will be like this never happened. I promise.”

Asuka looked into deep brown eyes, seeing naked honesty there. There was no doubt Sakuya would keep her word. She could stand up right now and walk right out that door and just pretend this did not happen. But…

Her hand slowly covered the one on her cheek. Sakuya gasped as she saw the look in her old love’s orbs. It reminded her of a girl from long ago, with the same face and smile but a different attitude and more youthful face. But the love…the love glistening in her reflection was the same.

“I’m right where I want to be.” 

Before Sakuya could speak, Asuka leaned forward and captured her lips. The brunette gasped in the kiss, allowing a sly tongue to slip in. A deep blush covered pale cheeks as Sakuya reached out and blindly grasped for pink hair, tugging forward until the hot mouth slanted more over hers. A soft moan bled out into the stillness of the room; Sakuya was unsure if it was herself or Asuka who made the sound. For what seemed like hours, the two girls kissed, exploring each other’s mouths and learning new things. Like Asuka never knew how good it would feel to kiss a girl, much less the girl she had fallen so fast for, and Sakuya could never have imagined how good a girl who had barely even kissed before could completely steal her breath away. She was no blushing virgin anymore thanks to Itsuki, but it seemed her defenses were nothing when held up against Asuka.

While the girls kissed, Itsuki had barely been rubbing Sakuya, instead opting to just rest her fingers on her inner thigh, letting her presence be known but not distract from their new participant. When they broke for air, panting and out of breath, Sakuya turned her guilty golden-eyed gaze towards her girlfriend. Instead of seeing sadness or disgust, Itsuki looked pleased. 

“My my Osachi…color me impressed. That was not half bad for a newbie. Could use some work, but it seems you are a fast learner.”

Asuka colored at the praise, looking down. “Um…thanks? I-”

Her words were cut off by a par of lips, but not the ones she might have been expecting. Sakuya’s eyes widened, mouth falling open as she watched Itsuki dart forward and crush her mouth to their old friend, running her fingers in a mess of pink strands and making them worse. Sakuya thought idly that she probably should be jealous, watching her current lover kissing the woman she had been in love with for years but only just rediscovered. Then again, she had always had a sneaking suspicion that Itsuki had a crush on the mischievous ringleader too. Itsuki just never vocalized her feelings, instead choosing to hide behind a mask of indifference and anger when in reality she too loved the girl at one point.

Well, this has certainly become convoluted…

Asuka, for her part, had pretty much short-circuited at this point. Drawing up the nerve to kiss Sakuya had been difficult enough, but having her green-haired goddess of a girlfriend practically tackling her and pressing her lips forcefully to her own? Asuka had no idea what to do with her hands. Did she put them in silky hair or around her neck, perhaps her waist? And of course her mouth was supposed to be doing things like moving and stuff-

“Asuka.” Itsuki had pulled back, their lips making a loud smack as they parted. Her eyes seemed to hypnotize the skittish girl more surely than a hand or a word. Her face was serious but not unkind as she moved closer to the pinkette, her pointer fingers smoothly going underneath her chin to keep their gazes connected.

“There is no right or wrong here, no power play. Nobody has more claim on the other, so stop feeling guilty. I know how you feel about Sakuya and I have for a while; the same goes for her. I am fine with it, so stop beating yourself up and let yourself feel. I understand if you feel uncomfortable doing things with me. I will back off and keep it purely between you two if that will make it easier. Is that okay?”

Asuka blinked at Itsuki, feeling her chest tighten at the kindness. No matter what the woman said, Asuka was thinking impure thoughts about the woman Itsuki loved, and here this intelligent, beautiful person was just going to sit back and let her touch Sakuya with nothing in return, no catch? Sakuya may have been the girl that made her heart race and damn near stop on occasion, but Itsuki sent chills down her spine and a heat in her cheeks from her beauty and talent. No way would she insult the other girl but not admitting that she was at least attracted to her.

“Itsuki…no, that is not it. I-I admit I…feel…something for Sakuya. I can’t explain it and I have not pursued anything, I promise! But I can’t…there is this pull I feel when I see her. Like she is this star in the sky and I cannot help but want to watch it grow, to catch it. But, Itsuki, that does not mean I feel nothing when I see you. My heart may not pound and I may not feel butterflies, but you do make me feel all tingly. Like, I feel this heat when you are around, and I am not good at stuff like this because I have never done this but I really…would really like to-”

Sakuya felt her heart throb at Asuka’s confession of her feelings, something she never thought she would get to hear. Itsuki had a look warring between pain and indecision. The stoic brunette felt her heartstrings pull at her longtime friend. Even though she truly believed Asuka to be her soulmate, she had come to love Itsuki as well, albeit grudgingly. Seeing this heartbreaking, lost look on her face was so foreign and strange. It did not belong there. Sakuya sat up slightly, reaching forward as if to smudge away the unwanted emotions away, but someone else beat her there first.

Asuka, noticing Itsuki’s wrinkled brow, tentatively extended her hand as if trying to console a frightened animal. “Hey, are you…okay? I’ sorry if I said something insensitive. I know I am an idiot most of the time…”

“All of the time.”

“Wha…?” Asuka frowned mightily, a pout soon crossing her cute face. “Heeeey, I was trying to be nice you know…you didn’t have to be so mean..."

Itsuki snorted, a smile finally crossing her face. It was an actual smile, not one of her half-smirks or cocky little grins she usually implemented but a full-blown, blindingly white smile that reached her eyes. The beauty of the sight made Sakuya’s breath catch. 

“That is true. I guess I gotta make it up to you, huh? Wouldn’t want you thinking I owed you.” Leaning forward slowly to give Asuka time to back away, Itsuki oved until her lips were just brushing the other girl’s. The nurse-in-training stopped, holding herself back, waiting to see what choice Asuka Osachi would make.

The student closed her eyes slowly, palm sliding down Itsuki’s bare arm as she pushed forward the last inch and slanted her mouth firmly over the other pair. The kiss was electrifying, but in a different way than it was with Sakuya. With the brunette it had been sweet and tentative, a first kiss between friends or dipping a toe into a pool to check out the temperature. Itsuki was pure fire, nothing but heat and a wet warmth that made Asuka feel like she would permanently have a blush glued to her cheeks. The glasses girl certainly had no reservations either; she kissed fiercely and with a passion that made the Osachi elder quake with need. How Sakuya ever left the bedroom when she was dating Itsuki was beyond the little pinkette.

Itsuki broke off first, taking in a little breath. She laughed lightly as she watched Asuka look down in embarrassment before glancing slightly over to see Sakuya staring at them in a mixture of shock, lust, and naked affection. The lovers had an unspoken conversation, nodding as they reached a consensus. Itsuki turned back to Asuka, clapping her hands together.

“Alrighty, now that everything has been cleared and we are all on the same page…let’s get naked!”

“HUH?!?”


End file.
